La mort n'est (parfois) pas une fin
by Lilou0803
Summary: Petit clin d'œil à Agatha Christie pour le titre... Tout le monde aura compris que cette histoire est très librement inspirée du premier teaser trailer de la saison 3 de Sherlock. Donc : c'est (re)parti pour les retrouvailles ! (once more ;)


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC  
Spoiler : S.2/3

* * *

**La mort n'est (parfois) pas une fin**

**…**

Le numéro était masqué, le texto non signé, cela aurait pu aussi bien être un piège. Il grimaça amèrement, les vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure… Pourquoi un piège ? Depuis plus de deux ans rien dans sa vie redevenue tellement médiocre ne justifiait que quiconque puisse lui tendre un piège. Il vivotait de son petit salaire d'employé à mi-temps dans un dispensaire de banlieue, et le reste du temps, il se confinait dans le meublé minable et bon-marché où il cultivait sa neurasthénie depuis qu'il avait quitté Baker street. Ses seules épisodiques relations étaient restées Lestrade, Molly et Mike Stanford, avec lesquels il passait parfois un moment, mais même la vue de ses amis lui était pénible, ils lui rappelaient trop l'absent dont aucun d'eux n'osait jamais prononcer le nom, donnant à leurs rares rencontres une monstrueuse artificialité. Avec Mrs Hudson, qu'il visitait régulièrement, c'était encore pire, elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, parler, parler… Et le souvenir de Sherlock devenait tellement présent qu'il était généralement obligé de fuir, s'inventant des excuses grotesques, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant entre ses bras maternels. Ces jours-là, la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de la brave femme qu'il était incapable de réconforter, le disputait à la douleur de l'évocation. Quant à Mycroft Holmes, qu'il tenait en grande partie pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé, il avait obstinément refusé tout contact avec lui depuis les obsèques de son frère.

Il contemplait avec perplexité l'écran de son mobile, l'adresse était celle d'un des restaurants les plus réputés de la ville, un de ceux où il est nécessaire de réserver des semaines à l'avance et où une « tenue correcte » est de mise, mais ce n'était pas cela qui aurait pu le décider. Rien n'aurait pu le décider, rien d'autre, mais le message disait : « _RV 20 H. S'il vous plait, venez… Sinon, venez quand même_ », et cela lui avait si douloureusement rappelé le premier sms qu'il avait reçu de Sherlock ! Depuis qu'il avait reçu le texto, un étrange sentiment d'oppression pesait sur sa poitrine, une appréhension qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, Sherlock était mort, pourtant qui à part lui aurait pu employer ce genre de formule ? La réservation était au nom de Henry Sigerson. HS, il suffisait juste d'inverser les initiales… A moins que… Mycroft aurait-il pu employer ce stratagème pour l'obliger à le rencontrer ? Il l'aurait plutôt fait enlever… Mais si tel était le cas, il se réservait de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, restaurant huppé ou pas ! C'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'il s'aperçut que sa décision était prise : il irait ! A cette idée, un frisson d'excitation le parcourut, et il lui sembla entendre dans sa tête comme un écho lointain « le jeu est lancé, John ! ». Il sortit de la penderie son unique costume et sa cravate.

Depuis plus de deux ans, il vivait chaque journée comme si c'était la même qui recommençait, sans fin, s'efforçant d'occulter tout ce qui pouvait être trop douloureux. Il aurait aimé se persuader que les dix-huit mois passés à Baker street n'avaient été qu'un rêve, un fantasme qu'il se serait inventé pour remplir le vide de son existence, il n'avait rien voulu garder de son ami, rien qui puisse lui rappeler que tout cela avait été réellement existé, mais il n'avait besoin de rien pour voir bien trop souvent, au détour d'une rue, sa longue silhouette aussi distinctement que s'il s'était tenu devant lui. Il avait désespérément essayé d'effacer cette image de sa tête, mais elle demeurait obstinément gravée en lui, indélébilement. Il aurait payé cher pour ne plus voir, la nuit dans ses cauchemars, le regard immobile de Sherlock fixé sur la grisaille d'un ciel en larmes, les yeux d'un bleu si limpide qu'ils en paraissaient presque transparents dans la pâleur blafarde du visage miraculeusement épargné, les boucles brunes poissées de sang sur son front, la flaque immonde que la pluie diluait au fur et à mesure… Sherlock était mort, mais l'agonie de John Watson avait commencé ce matin-là.

Il était debout sur le trottoir, devant la façade illuminée du prestigieux établissement, vaguement intrigué par le calme inhabituel qui régnait sur l'avenue en ce début de soirée. Seuls, quelques taxis en maraude, et des passants quasiment inexistants. Il prit une bonne inspiration et se décida à entrer, L'employé du vestiaire le débarrassa de son manteau et une seconde porte lui fut ouverte à double battant par deux grooms bien stylés, sur une somptueuse salle… Vide ! Un maitre d'hôtel majestueux le conduisit à une table à laquelle était déjà assis un homme dont la vue le fit tressaillir, le couvert n'était mis que pour une personne et un imperceptible soupir de soulagement lui échappa, pour rien au monde il n'aurait accepté de partager le repas de l'aîné des Holmes, une mallette de cuir noir était posée devant lui sur la table. A son approche, Mycroft se leva pour l'accueillir avant de se rassoir brusquement lorsque le poing de John le cueillit à la mâchoire. Parfois, un simple geste est plus explicite que des heures de conversation.

—Je suppose que je peux en déduire que vous m'en voulez toujours. Il avait trempé le coin d'une serviette dans un verre d'eau et se tapotait le menton.

—Il y a de ça oui, et je n'apprécie pas non plus la manière dont vous m'avez attiré ici, si vous êtes toujours aussi déloyal, je plains les services secrets de notre pays !

—Ou avez-vous pris que la loyauté soit une spécificité des services secrets, quelle qu'en soit la nation ? Mais non, je ne vous ai pas trompé, vous avez bien rendez- vous i ci, mais pas avec moi, et je précise que la personne que vous devez rencontrer n'est pas au courant de ma démarche, je l'ai seulement informée que le rendez-vous avait été retardé d'une heure. Je voulais juste vous voir avant, et vous mettre au fait de certaines choses, avant son arrivée.

—Et qui est cette personne ? A voir le taux de remplissage du restaurant, ce doit être quelqu'un de très important pour que vous désiriez à ce point préserver le secret, et je suppose que le personnel, les passants et les taxis font partie de vos services… Dites-moi, vous avez fait évacuer la ville ou seulement bloquer le quartier ?

—Juste fermer quelques mètres de la rue… Le temps de vérifier une fuite de gaz qui a été signalée. Une personne très importante, en effet, pour moi comme pour vous, et il ne s'agit pas vraiment de secret, John, plutôt d'une certaine confidentialité et disons… d'intimité. J'aurais préféré faire ça plus discrètement, mais seriez-vous venu si cette entrevue avait été organisée chez moi, ou même au Diogènes ? Certainement pas. Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps, l'enveloppe posée sur votre assiette contient la transcription d'un enregistrement que vous devez absolument lire avant de rencontrer votre hôte, et la mallette une copie du rapport complet de mes services concernant la malheureuse conclusion de l'affaire Moriarty. Ce sont des documents hautement confidentiels et ma carrière serait brisée si quiconque savait que je vous les ai communiqués, mais étant donné votre degré d'implication dans l'affaire, j'ai pris sur moi la responsabilité que vous puissiez en avoir connaissance. Malgré la déloyauté dont vous me taxez, je sais que Sherlock a-avait une confiance absolue en vous, et je vous accorde la même, mais il y a des choses que même vous, ne pouviez pas être autorisé à connaitre avant aujourd'hui. Bonsoir John.

Jetant négligemment la serviette sur la mallette, il s'éloigna sans se retourner, pendant que John s'asseyait. Il hésita un moment. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de tout ce mystère, et il appréhendait ce qui pourrait se produire s'il ouvrait cette enveloppe. Cela concernait l'affaire Moriarty et donc la mort de Sherlock et il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de triturer cette blessure toujours à vif. Il ouvrit pourtant le pli et en tira quelques feuilles imprimées, il ferma un instant les yeux, tentant le faire le vide dans son esprit, et se mit à lire.

_Musique (tel. JM) « Staying alive »_

_JM : Alors, nous y voilà enfin ! Vous et moi, Sherlock. Et notre problème, le dernier problème… Rester en vie… _

…_._

_JM : Vos amis mourront si vous ne sautez pas._

_SH : John ?_

_JM : Pas seulement John, tous les autres aussi._

_SH : Mrs Hudson ?_

_JM : Tous !_

_SH : Lestrade ?_

_JM : Trois balles, trois tireurs, trois victimes, impossible de les arrêter…_

Et ça continuait. En jouant les imbéciles alors qu'il avait tout anticipé, en pariant sur sa vanité, Sherlock avait réussi à soutirer à Moriarty les aveux les plus précis et les plus complets qu'il était possible de faire. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, il sentait l'oppression se faire de plus en plus forte et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer les mots du dernier feuillet à travers le brouillard qui voilait sa vue, mais il connaissait déjà par cœur cette partie, le moindre mot en était resté gravé indélébilement dans sa mémoire. Il arriva péniblement au bout de la dernière page.

_SH : Adieu, John ! (Bruit du téléphone qui tombe au sol)_

Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à respirer calmement, avala un verre d'eau et reprit les feuillets, il voulait relire calmement certains passages. Il avait bien compris que le suicide de Sherlock n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être, que la raison devait en être si impérieuse qu'elle ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix possible, mais le voir écrit là, noir sur blanc, voir que c'était son nom qui était venu en premier aux lèvres de Sherlock, avoir la confirmation qu'il y avait seulement trois personnes au monde qu'il considérait comme des amis… C'était douloureux, il sentait son cœur tomber en lambeaux à la pensée que l'homme que tous considéraient comme un irrécupérable sociopathe s'était délibérément sacrifié pour sauver la vie de ceux qu'il aimait et non, comme s'étaient régalés à l'étaler en long et en large les tabloïds, parce que sa soi-disant imposture avait été démasquée. Lui qui tirait une si grande fierté de ses capacités avait accepté de voir sa réputation détruite, son nom traîné dans la boue, sa mémoire salie, il avait accepté de mourir afin de les protéger. Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à la personne qui le frôla en passant, et qui maintenant se tenait patiemment immobile, debout en face de lui. Au bout d'un moment il leva la tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans deux orbes d'azur translucide qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir un jour. Sherlock paraissait fatigué, quelque chose en lui avait changé, la carapace avait volé en éclats, il semblait tout à la fois triste, anxieux et résigné, et son regard contenait une supplique inexprimée… Il avait l'air si fragile et désarmé, submergé par toutes ces émotions que pour une fois il ne parvenait pas à contenir, que malgré la colère grandissante qu'il sentait monter en lui, John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une irrésistible envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'étreindre à leur en faire mal à tous les deux. Mais pour le moment, il était comme tétanisé, tout mouvement lui était impossible, une brume grise passa devant ses yeux et il dut s'agripper au rebord de la table pour ne pas glisser de sa chaise. Il y eut un instant de flottement, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sherlock était penché sur lui, l'air inquiet. Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui faillit faire basculer sa chaise et se leva d'un bond.

—Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche pas !

Sherlock s'était vivement reculé, une expression de peine et de détresse intenses se peignait sur ses traits, on aurait dit un enfant brusquement rejeté par ses parents.

—John, je…

—Et ne me parle pas ! Tu es mort, MORT, les morts ne parlent pas ! Tu es un putain de mort salaud et égoïste, tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer dans lequel je vis depuis ton suicide, tu n'as pas le droit de revenir comme ça, et de prétendre reprendre ta vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Va-t'en ! Fous le camp avant que je te casse la figure !

Sherlock ne bougeait pas, l'air égaré, il regardait fixement celui qui avait été son ami le plus cher sans paraitre comprendre le sens des paroles qu'il était en train de prononcer. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque le poing de John s'abattit sur son visage, une fois, deux fois, le coup au plexus le plia en deux, il s'agrippa à une nappe qu'il entraina dans sa chute avec les verres qui garnissaient la table, il roula sur lui-même avec un haut-le cœur et se pelotonna en chien de fusil en haletant, mais toujours sans amorcer le moindre mouvement de riposte ou de défense. John avait tourné les talons, et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière, le cœur broyé et la nausée aux lèvres, lorsqu'un infime gémissement le figea sur place, il avait sciemment frappé pour faire mal, il voulait blesser Sherlock, lui faire ressentir physiquement ce qu'il ressentait moralement, mais les mots qu'il avait lus un peu plus tôt revenaient le hanter, et chaque coup qu'il portait était une déchirure. Il voulut continuer son chemin, mais avant même qu'il en ait eu conscience, il avait fait demi-tour et revenait sur ses pas. A quatre pattes, Sherlock essayait maladroitement de se relever, une flaque de vomi mêlé de sang s'étalait sur le sol, il parvint péniblement à se mettre à genoux et à se hisser sur une chaise au moment où John arrivait près de lui. Le spectacle était assez pathétique, plusieurs éclats de verre étaient encore enfoncés dans les profondes coupures sanguinolentes qu'il s'était faites aux mains en se relevant, sans compter les ecchymoses qui commençaient à se former sur son visage. Mon Dieu son visage… Lorsqu'il avait levé vers lui des yeux ravagés, John avait senti son cœur se briser devant les larmes muettes qui baignaient ses joues, avec ses cheveux en désordre, Sherlock ressemblait à un enfant de dix ans perdu dans un corps d'adulte trop grand pour lui.

—Je-je suis désolé, John, pardonne-moi !

—Tu es désolé de quoi, espèce d'idiot ? D'être encore vivant ?

—Ce que j'ai fait…

—**Je sais** ce que tu as fait, et je sais pourquoi.

—Comment... ?

—Peu importe, comment ! Je sais. Maintenant, tu vas te taire, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre et c'est toujours valable, du moins tant que tu n'auras rien d'intelligent à me dire. Montre-moi tes mains, il faut soigner ces coupures, ils doivent bien avoir une boîte de premiers secours dans un établissement comme ça non ?

»Je suis en colère, je t'en veux ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'a été ma vie depuis…

—J'étais au cimetière.

—Quoi ?

—Ce jour-là, le jour où tu es venu avec Mrs Hudson, j'étais là. Je t'ai vu, je t'ai entendu. J'aurais tellement voulu… Faire ce miracle… Pour toi… Je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas fini et si tu avais su…

—Je suis un mauvais comédien, OK, j'ai compris ! Mais comment… Je t'ai vu tomber… Je t'ai vu…

—C'est une longue histoire, mais on a toute la nuit devant nous, et c'est tranquille, ici… Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux, ramenant l'ancien Sherlock. « Tu as faim ? »

—Je suis affamé !

Ils avaient instinctivement trouvé les mots qui recolleraient ce qui avait été cassé, les mêmes mots qui avaient scellé leur amitié, après ce que John avait baptisé « une étude en rose »… Ils échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire, non sans une petite grimace de douleur pour Sherlock… Dieu, comme c'était bon de rire de nouveau ensemble !

**FIN**


End file.
